


The Way to A Woman's Heart

by Dmsilvis



Series: Love Is Brewing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Can Gabriel win Meg's heart through delicious food?





	The Way to A Woman's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Petrichora_Vellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/gifts).

Meg entered the back door of Harvelle’s Coffee House and practically hissed at the bright light of the kitchen. Gabe had music going and was annoyingly chipper in the mornings. His morning typically began around 3am so by the time Meg arrived at 5am he was in his element. He was dancing around his domain singing Up on Cripple Creek, he turned and saw Meg and smirked while he continued to sing. He threw a dish towel over his shoulder and danced over to Meg and grabbed her hand and proceeded to dance her around the kitchen. “--Up on Cripple Creek, she sends me, If I spring a leak, she mends me, I don't have to speak, she defends me, A drunkard's dream if I ever did see one…” as the song ended he waltzed her over to the radio and stopped where he turned down the volume.

Meg smirked. “how’s it hangin’ Gabe?”

“Standing and saluting for you sweet cheeks!” and he winked as she playfully slapped his arm. 

“Maybe someday candyman, but not today,” Meg replied as she turned away to collect her apron and hat. She let herself into the manager's office to set up the till.

Gabe came to stand in the doorway leaning on one side. “Someday?” Meg smiled to herself as she quickly recounted the till that Dean left her from closing shift. “That’s progress,” Gabe exclaimed, “I’m wearing you down arent I? c’monnnnn admit it.”

Meg turned with the cash drawer in her hand to see Gabe holding out a delicious smelling blueberry muffin, topped with some sort of glaze in which Gabe arranged fresh blueberries in a heart shape. “All for you babe,” he smiled, “I know you always skip breakfast on days that you open, can’t have a hangry Meg waiting on customers, gotta take care of yourself sweetheart.”

Meg sighed and took the muffin, the cash drawer and pushed her way out of the kitchen into the coffee shop and began setting up for the day. She smiled as she ate her breakfast and thought not for the first time that they all got it wrong, a way to a woman’s heart wasn’t through jewelry or material gifts, at least not to her heart. Give her a someone who can cook! She chuckled. Gabe made food worthy of an orgasm, he was hilarious and he seemed to genuinely care about her. Making sure she ate, offering rides to and from work when their shifts lined up, keeping a sweatshirt on the hook by the backdoor for when Meg forgot her coat.

She liked the easygoing flirtatious thing they had between them. In all honesty, it was the bright spot in a lot of her days. Finishing up college online and working took all of her time, and not hating work because of Gabe really helped her morale. So why was she making him work so hard for a date?

Meg turned on the open sign at 6:00 on the dot. Turned on the satellite radio to a soft boring music station and waited for the morning rush to begin.

Shortly before lunchtime, Gabe brought out pastries to refill the stock, Meg decided she better grab her break before the lunch rush and let Kevin and Anna take over. Gabriel’s shift was ending and Benny was setting up to replace him, so Gabe clocked out and yelled a goodbye to their manager, Ellen. 

“Ellen I’m taking my lunch break, Kevin and Anna are up front,” Meg chimed.

“Alright sweetie, go kiss your boyfriend goodbye and get back in here before the lunch rush.” Meg stopped and stared at Ellen, but when Ellen only smiled Meg rolled her eyes and followed Gabe out the back.

“So?” Gabe started, “about that kiss--” Meg jabbed him in the ribs, “okay, I digress,” Gabe held up wrapped bundle. 

Meg tilted her head in confusion. “What?” She opened the package to find a croissant oozing chocolate from both ends. “Gabe, this isn’t on the coffeeshop’s menu.”

Gabe grinned. “I know, I made it special when I baked the last batch of boring regular croissants.”

Meg smiled. “Hey, Gabe? My shift ends at 6. Would you want to grab dinner after?”

Gabe didn’t reply, Meg looked up to see a disbelieving wide eyed look on his face. “Gabe?”

Meg tore off a piece of the pastry and ate it, as she waited for Gabe to answer. Watching him watch her lick chocolate off her fingers. She smiled, “this is amazing Gabe?”

When he still didn’t answer she huffed and rolled her eyes, “okay look, if you don’t want to do dinner and this is just a workplace flirting thing we have then fine, but next week I have two essays due and the month after that is finals so it now or never for a date if you want it.”

Gabe finally stuttered out a garbled something Meg didn’t understand. 

She snorted, “try that again.”

Gabe took a deep breath like he rewinding time. “I just didn’t consider that you would ever actually agree to a date.”

“So you’ve just been flirting? Fair enough, I better get back inside before Ellen has my head.” Meg turned but before she could take a step Gabe stopped her, but it also caused her to drop the croissant on the cruddy parking lot asphalt.

“Aww, Gabe! Dammit, that was so good too!” She looked over her shoulder at him.

“I’ll make you another one!” he practically yelled in his haste to stop her from leaving. “I wasn’t just flirting.” Meg bit her bottom lip and smiled. “Can I pick you up at six Meg? I would love to have dinner, hell I’ll even cook, and fresh chocolate croissant for dessert.” He sounded more like himself now and Meg was happy for it.

“Sounds great, Gabe, see you then.” She leaned in a pressed a kiss to his cheek and whispered, “if all goes well, we can just come to work together in the morning.” She stepped back and smirked, not missing the sly look in his eyes. She turned and went back inside.


End file.
